sharkboyandlavagirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavagirl
LavaGirl Backstory Born in volcano Life Lavagirl is a young warrior who protects Planet Drool and rules Earth's lava world. She has the power to wield and control lava as it is part of her body. She is also the sidekick of Sharkboy. She thinks of him as her best friend and even died saving Sharkboy's life but because of him she lived because he threw her into the volcano. Lava also is unaware of who she truly is and wants to learn more about herself, she gets frustrated at times because max made her out of lava. After braving several obstacles during the film, Lavagirl meets and rescues Sharkboy. After she chooses to reproduce with him to keep their species going, Lavagirl meets a quick death after saving Sharkboy. To preserve the country from her decaying body, Shark Boy then devours her carcass, slurping up the lava like the milk before combusting due to her being made of Lava.why nigga esto es pinche español argentino PINCHES PUTOS CABRONES DE MIERDA Y ME LA PELAN TODOS QULIAOS. Legacy Lavagirl lived a very lonely and unfulfilling life. One day while in the Manhattan area of New York City she, by chance, meets Max. The hero told him, "You're a fag". You're my ears and eyes on planet drool." Lavagirl couldn't believe that such a well known personality had graced her with such kind and encouraging words. Lavagirl took the words perhaps a bit too literally and began to see herself as some sort of de-facto accomplice or sidekick to Spider-Man. She goes into a state of obsessively idolizing Max and making attempts to try and "help" the hero in any way she could. After her birthday was forgotten by everyone, Lavagirl is repairing some lava cables in a shaft and she gets burned, sending her falling into a vat below, filled with magma. The wires she was working on fall inside too. He subsequently emerges walking through smoke, with the outer char breaking off her skin. The mixture of lava and chemicals causes Max's skin to become orange, and lava to flow beneath it after a small stage of metamorphosis. She gains the power to manipulate lava and then proceeds to seek vengeance on the society that shunned her. She staggered through Planet Drool with her new powers an enigma to her and made her way to the strongest electricity source; Mr. Electric. There, she hooks himself up to a power cable and absorbs energy. A kid approaches her and Lavagirl takes this as a threat. He attacks the kid before Max arrives.Lavagirl sees her image all over the screens of the planet and is awestruck the she is now seen as somebody. However she is soon disappointed and angered that Max couldn't remember her name and, when pushed far enough, becomes hostile. Lavagirl uses the absorbed power against Max, the kids and onlookers. Her lava attacks destroyed one of Max's testicles resulting in a much harder fight for the Day Dreamer. Eventually Max subdues him and Lavagirl is taken away. Her existence was covered up as much as possible by Linus and he was put into the dream graveyard and was tested upon by Minus. After her stay in the dream graveyard, Lavagirl was visited by a desperate Sharkboy. He proposed a teaming and, after determining that he needed her, she helps him infiltrate the ice castle in exchange for being able to use Planet Drool's main volcanoes. Lavagirl sucks up virtually all the lava in Planet Drool, prompting Max to venture to the volcanoes to confront her. Before leaving, Ice Princess shows Max a way to cup his balls so he can better engage Lavagirl. In the ensuing fight Lavagirl gets the upper hand and was about to finish Max off when he was hit by a plane driven by Tobor. While Max drewLavagirl's attention, Tobor reached the volcano station to try and use Lavagirl's own power against her. Max connected some wires between the power cables and Lavagirl used some lava on him. As she did so Tobor used the override switch causing a massive overload in power which reflected against Lavagirl , causing her to melt. DiedCategory:;;;;;;;; Category:Iijbni Category:Ubh hju Category:Vuinb hhbuh Category:H bio;b ;' Category:B j Category:Mdcbnsx Category:Vbwfd ioc Category:Ddncni nfnvcx Category:V bdjkskxdcnvhfd Category:Dchdiskmnbdchfewoks Category:Dfhfjdksmndhvfd4 Category:Bsxchvifkdjsnhjc Category:Dhsjcnefdjsi'dc Category:Sabdciojnd cdinindojl;q Category:\vcwh0oejicnjw9jekd\c Category:Cvfdhwjxwoj enivfndjcv Category:Cvjdokwvkneojwkpqlxcv Category:Ewcnhweovnkeojfcoed Category:Cedijecdndod Category:Ejdeoede Category:Ed Category:Edde Category:De Category:Ded Category:D Category:Dd Category:Ddd Category:Dddd Category:Ddddd Category:Ddddddddddd Category:Aaaaaaaaas Category:Sddddddddddddddddddddddddd Category:Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Category:C Category:S Category:A Category:Dw Category:Dwd Category:W Category:Ddw Category:Dwddw Category:N Category:Nmm Category:Mm Category:M Category:Mmm Category:Mmmm Category:Mkk Category:K Category:Kk Category:L Category:Lll Category:Kj Category:Jm Category:Mmmmm Category:J Category:Kkk Category:Kjhh Category:H Category:Hh Category:Hj Category:Jjj Category:Jkk Category:Km Category:Mmmkkkhbnbv cghjnbghuil Category:Hvvvvvvvvvvvvv Category:Vv Category:Characters who have sex Category:Dumb Bitch